


You Didnt Want THis

by Oragami



Series: Unfinished RPs [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dub-con too, M/M, Mates, Triggers, but not sez, werewofl mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oragami/pseuds/Oragami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another RP i saved that isn't finished. The 'You' (as always) is me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Didnt Want THis

Stranger: So your mom talked to me. And she told me what happened….you claimed me? She said you didn’t really know what you were doing though. So I don’t know. Should I apologize to you or something? - SS ((Werewolves are known AU. They’re both teenagers. Stiles was out on a full moon night and Derek was in wolf form when he chased Stiles down and marked him))

You: I should be the one to apologize Stiles. You didn't ask for this. -DH

Stranger: Well technically I was the one in the forest on a full moon night. So....it's on me. - SS

You: It doesn't matter Stiles. I didn't know what I was doing. -DH

Stranger: Exactly. You didn't know. And I didn't know either. So. Let's just not apologize to each other. It's stupid. Let's just...move on. - SS

You: Alright...I can try to do that. -DH

You: Are you ok though? -DH

Stranger: Right now? No. I'm totally not okay. But let's not focus on that. Let's talk about something else. - SS

You: Like what? How the lunch in the cafeteria always sucks? -DH

Stranger: Yeah maybe. Or like....you could tell me how this bond stuff works. I don't really know a lot about it. I've been googling it for a while. But some of it seems like bullshit. - SS

You: A lot of it is. there's some truth out there, but it's hard to find. -DH

You: But in its simplest terms...You're going to hate me for this... -DH

Stranger: Just spit it out big guy. We're pretty much in this together. - SS

You: It means I wanted...want you as my mate. -DH

Stranger: So. That's like....you being my husband right? - SS

You: Yes, in a way. -DH

Stranger: Well not in a way. You are. You're my husband. Huh. Never thought I'd get married at like 18. - DH

Stranger: *SS

Stranger: Slightly upset that I missed out on a huge wedding. - SS

You: I was going to wait until we were older to mention it, explain it to you... -DH

Stranger: So does this mean you've felt like this for a while or something? And never bothered to tell me about it? Asshole. - SS

You: Yes, I have. And yes, I am. -DH

Stranger: Well that plan backfired. - SS

You: i know. I didn't want it to be like this. -DH

Stranger: If you told me we could've gone out. I've had a crush on you since we were like 14 anyway. - SS

You: [delayed] Really? -DH

Stranger: Seriously Hale? How can someone so smart be so stupid? Yeah. I like you you idiot. I'd go so far as to say the L word if I didn't think you'd flip out over it. - SS

You: I already know which 'L word' you mean, and I'm not flipping out. Just surprised. -DH

Stranger: Well yeah. Fuck. I can't really chat anymore because I'm in pain right now. So. I'll see you at school tomorrow. - SS

You: What's wrong? Can I help? -DH

Stranger: I don't know. Do you know why it feels like there are a thousand fire ants crawling all over my skin and why it feels like I'm about to have a mini heart attack? - SS

You: I think I know what that is, my mom explained it to me. The...bond is still new, and it means you-your body wants to be near me. -DH

Stranger: So. Are you going to come over or do I have to beg? Because I will. - SS

You: You don't need to beg, I'll be over there as soon as I can. -DH

Stranger: Good. Because I'm writhing in pain a bit and my dad is starting to look like I made the wrong decision. - SS

You: You'll be ok, just hang on, ok? -DH

Stranger: I know I'll be okay. You won't just leave me be like this right? You better not. I'll just call the council back if you do. - SS

You: Of course I wouldn't. You know I wouldn't. -DH

Stranger: That's what I told em. - SS

You: Derek started down at his phone. He was sure that Stiles would say he never wanted to see Derek again, and for him to go to hell. But the fact that Stiles felt even a little bit the same way he did. He managed to collect himself, driving over to Stiles house. When he got there, he stood in front of the door, not knowing if he should knock or not, eventually deciding to.

Stranger: Stiles more or less hurled himself down the stairs and to the door because his dad was already gone. He yanked Derek in quickly and shut the door behind him so that he could throw his arms around the other's neck "Dude. /Dude/. Oh. God. Okay. You're here. Fuck. That's the stuff. I can breathe now" he said with his face practically melded into Derek's chest "Oh my god I thought I was going to die and now I feel a bit like I'm going to die for different reasons"

You: A few seconds after he knocked, he heard the sound of stiles nearly /running/ down the stairs. Before he could react, he was dragged inside, Stiles' body pressed against his. Derek took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Yeah, I'm here..." Derek said quietly, wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist, tucking his head into the crook of Stiles' neck. "Told you I would be here."

Stranger: "Yeah you did. Not gonna lie. Thought you were lying" he said bluntly and pushed Derek against a wall so he could press himself closer. He kept feeling desperate. Like he wanted something more "I feel better now. I feel so much better. The council came by the way. They asked if I wanted to reject your claim. Told me I could"

You: "You have every right to. You didn't ask for this, I...forced it on you." Derek felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't imagine what he would have done if Stiles had rejected his claim. "But you didn't so..."

You: (DAMN my wifi went fucked up)

You: (But I see 'Stranger is typing', so dispite changing wifi signals, it seems like I didnt disconnect I guess?)

Stranger: ((Nope!))

You: (Thats a first :3 Went limited on the one I was on)

Stranger: "I didn't. Told them I wanted your claim. That I accepted it" he mumbled into Derek's skin as he pressed more than a few kisses onto his jaw. "So I've committed to you. Told them that. Told my dad that. So. You're stuck with me bucko. Now and forever. And god you're not leaving this house if I'm going to feel like I'm dying if you do. Can you carry me to my bed? I don't want to let go of you."

You: "That's good." Derek smiled, moving his hands to Stiles' hips. "I like being stuck with you as you put it. As for the weird feelings, they'll pass after a while." Derek knelt down enough so he could pick Stiles up bridal style. "I think I can manage carrying you."

Stranger: "They're not weird feelings. They're excruciating feelings of pain when you're not around. Don't leave" he commanded and tried to suck a hickey onto Derek's neck only to watch it heal "Not fair. You get to have me marked and I don't? So people are just going to hit on you like they normally do and I have to be okay with it. Meanwhile everyone knows I'm yours."

You: "It'll get around quickly that I'm already taken, and I don't want anyone else." Derek said, starting for the stairs. "They wont be hitting on me for long."


End file.
